onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child: Elder Nyon tells the tale of their first meeting
Some people like the Luffy and Boa Hancock pairing and I like it too, so I decided to do this for the fun of it. Let’s assume that after Luffy becomes Pirate King, he and Hancock have a child together, but since Luffy is a man, he cannot live on Amazon Lily. Since Kujas are known to give birth to only girls, let’s assume that Luffy’s kid is also a girl. Luffy and Hancock also name their child: Monkey D. Flora. Here is a conversation between Flora (7 years old, Kuja warrior in training) and Elder Nyon during Flora’s visit to Nyon’s house. Flora: Hello Granny Nyon Nyon: Hello child Flora: you know what daddy was like; could you tell me about him? I tried asking mommy but she keeps daydreaming. Nyon: How about I tell you the story about your mother and father’s first meeting? Flora: Ok Nyon: You see, child, your mother isn’t always the sweet woman she is now. There was a time in which she was selfish, spoiled, and cruel and she had a hatred for men. She was used to having her way using her beauty to charm others, but that all changed on the day she met your father, Monkey D. Luffy. Flora: How did daddy came to this island? Nyon: Well, according to him, he was sent flying here. Flora: Really? Nyon: Yes. And now on with the story. After your mother returned from one of her trips, she went to bathe in the Kuja Castle, unaware of your father’s presence on the island. Your father then suddenly dropped into the castle to where your mother was bathing and saw that mark on her back. Flora: then what happened next? Nyon: your mother attempted to petrify your father, but he was saved from his simple-mindedness. However, your father wasn’t able to escape capture. Your mother then had him brought to the battle arena for execution. When she was prepared to execute him, three of the Kuja islanders tried to vouch for him, but your mother petrified them. Your father was outraged and demanded your mother to change them back. Flora: what did mommy tried to do with daddy? Nyon: your mother ordered the panther, Bacura, to devour him, but he defeated the beast with a single punch. Flora: daddy must be very strong. Nyon: indeed child, but that’s not all. Your mother attempted to charm him with her beauty, but your father rejected her. Your mother was so distressed that there existed a man who was unaffected by her charms. So she ordered your two aunts to battle him. Flora: daddy fought against Aunt Sandersonia and Aunt Marigold? Nyon: yes. Initially your aunts gave him a hard time, but your father was able to gain the upper hand. During the battle, the mark on Sandersonia’s back was nearly exposed. Luckily, your father covered it before anyone else could see it. After your aunts admitted defeat, your mother decided to test your father. She gave him two choices: a way off the island or change the petrified Kujas back to normal. Your father picked the second choice. Your mother and your aunts were surprised at his selflessness. Flora: Is that how mommy fell in love with daddy? Nyon: I am not finished yet. After the confrontation at the arena, your mother decided to speak with your father at Kuja Castle about the mark on her back. Then I revealed to her and your aunts that your father raised a hand against a World Noble. Flora: World Noble? Mommy says that they’re bad people. Nyon: Your mother was surprised to hear this and she told your father about the mark on her back. What you may or may not know, child, your mother and your aunts were once slaves to the World Nobles. They endured so much cruelty for four years until they were freed and because of that, your mother was afraid of showing weakness to anyone. While speaking with your father, your mother, for the first time in a long time, showed emotions. She then asked your father if he scorned her for being a former slave and your father answered “no” and that he only hated the nobles who wronged her. And on that moment, your father melted the ice around your mother’s heart. Flora: daddy is such a great man. Nyon: indeed he is, child. Flora: There is one more thing I want to ask about. Nyon: what is it? Flora: could daddy really stretch? End So what do you think? I could try making up conversions between Flora and the members of the Straw Hat Pirates if you like. Category:Blog posts